Tiempo de ocio
by Jumbiee
Summary: Ni siquiera Matt comprendía cómo se sentía él mismo ese día. Mas lo único que sabía era que debía hacer algo para solucionarlo… y descubrió que meterse con Mello tal vez no era su mejor opción. Death Note ONE-SHOT. ¿MxM? Quizás!


_¡Hola!__He aquí mi primer fanfic en esta página. Si bien me había registrado ya hacía rato, recién ahora conseguí terminar este pequeño One-shot. Bah, pequeño… me quedó un tanto largo xD_

_Por favor, necesito sus __**sinceras **__críticas… realmente necesito saber si sirvo para esto o si doy asco .__. Lo único que les pido es que no me apedreen, por favor! xDD_

_Ya, no los aburro más con mis estupideces._

_Fic! :D_

* * *

**Título:** Tiempo de ocio.

**Resumen:** Ni siquiera Matt comprendía como se sentía él mismo ese día. Mas lo único que sabía era que debía hacer algo para solucionarlo… y descubrió que meterse con Mello tal vez no era su mejor opción.

**Advertencia:** OC… quizás. ¿Yaoi? Eso queda a su criterio.

**Disc.:** La triste realidad es que ni Matt, ni Mello, ni Near… cof cof, lo siento, ando mal de la garganta xD Ya, he de admitirlo u.u Lo cierto es que ni el híper-sexy Mello, ni el magnífico Matt, ni el albino idiota ¬¬ (xDD) de Near me pertenecen T____T Son todos maravillosas creaciones de los maestros Ohba y Obata.

* * *

Encontró aquel lugar, apenas iluminado por unas pequeñas antorchas colocadas cada unos ciertos metros, vacío y desolador. En su mano derecha cargaba una filosa espada cuyo reflejo lo encandilaba, dificultándole la visión; en la izquierda, un importante escudo, cuyos grabados egipcios se combinaban para formar alguna especie de frase, o eso era lo que podía deducir por la disposición de los mismos. Le habría encantado considerar la posibilidad de, al menos por un segundo, sentarse a descansar. Pero eso era imposible: ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba allí para cumplir una importante misión y eso era lo que haría, así le costara o no su propia vida; así tuviese que dejar todo lo que realmente le importaba y lo que mayoritariamente apreciaba a sus espaldas.

Con mucho sigilo posó uno a uno sus pies sobre el pedregoso suelo, llegando así al fondo de aquella profunda caverna, el cual era su punto más oscuro. Se adentró poco a poco en la negrura, hasta quedar sumergido totalmente en ella. Repentinamente algo (o más bien dicho, alguien) lo tomó por sorpresa. De ahí en adelante, lo único que escuchó fue un ahogado grito de terror, y sus ojos sólo lograron divisar unas gigantescas letras blancas, las cuales hacían un alto contraste con la siniestra oscuridad del fondo, turbándole la vista. "Game over". Sí, nuevamente había perdido.

Bufó como muestra de su gran frustración. Hacía ya más de una hora que seguía intentándolo, una y otra vez, para finalizar siempre de la misma manera. Y eso le molestaba. Tomó, podría hasta decirse que con violencia, su pequeña consola, para luego apagarla y dejarla en la mesita contigua a su cama. Mientras ella descansara, también lo haría él.

Se encontraba extrañamente agotado, como si hubiese estado despierto hacía ya varios días. Una insoportable somnolencia invadía su cuerpo y prometía no dejarlo ir, al menos no por un tiempo. Lo odiaba todo: sus videojuegos, la música que solía escuchar, sus estúpidos vicios, su habitación, sus pensamientos, el orfanato e, incluso, _a la mismísima raza humana_. En cada ocasión que se volvía hacia sus pensamientos y, aún peor, sus sentimientos, lo hacía con extralimitada repugnancia. Se sentía asqueado con respecto a su entorno, tanto interior como exterior. No era algo que le pasase usualmente, pero sí de vez en cuando… _muy _de vez en cuando. Y esa era una de esas tantas veces. Desde que hubo irrumpido la luz del sol en su habitación aquel día, ofuscándolo y forzándolo a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con una nueva aventura, no había hecho nada más que sentirse frustrado y, más aún, tremendamente _vacío_.

Con ambas manos, tomó sus goggles los cuales, al echarlos hacia atrás, se perdieron en medio de sus rojizos cabellos al ser ubicados en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Eran un regalo muy preciado de un amigo muy cercano y disfrutaba en demasía el hecho de usarlos, pero no quería comenzar a presentar síntomas de daltonismo a causa de ellos. Una vez hecho esto, su mirada se dirigió al techo, en el cual redescubrió un color blanco un tanto interrumpido por algún gris al haberse desgastado la pintura con el correr de los años. Colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca y estiró ambas piernas, conformando su habitual "pose de relax", como le gustaba llamarla. Sus párpados cubrieron aquellos deslumbrantes ojos verdes, quizá para darles un descanso, o quizá para hacerlos descubrir un nuevo mundo, en el que el joven se encontraría por un rato.

Pero de repente sus oídos captaron un sonido proveniente de la puerta. Alguien estaba golpeando.

- Está abierto. Pasa.- en su voz se reflejaba un agudo matiz de vagancia. Dudó un poco antes de contestar, y rogó desde lo más profundo de su ser que aquello que se asomara por la puerta no fuera una melena rubia. Apreciaba mucho a Mello (no por nada era su mejor amigo), pero no sabía si realmente su actual humor le permitiría soportar su testarudez.

- Matt, las clases comenzaron ya hace rato…- contestó una voz aguda, demasiado como para pertenecer a un chico, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Efectivamente, sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas.

- Linda, ¿qué haces aquí? Es decir, ¿cómo lograste pasar al pasillo de los hombres sin que nadie…?

- A Roger le llamó muchísimo la atención que no te encontraras en tu salón, por lo que me envió a buscarte.- interrumpió la castaña al pelirrojo.- Será mejor que vengas, no quiero que las cosas terminen mal contigo.- al decir esto, la muchacha se sonrojó un poco, hecho que notó su compañero.

- Dile a Roger que no me siento bien. Que sólo necesito descansar un poco, eso es todo. ¿Harías eso por mí?- dijo, dirigiéndole una seductora sonrisa a Linda, quien no pudo contener el calor que ascendía desde su cuerpo hasta sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un suave color rosado.

- E-está bien…- el nerviosismo casi le impedía a la avergonzada chica articular palabra alguna.

- Muchas gracias Linda, te la debo.

- Adiós, ¡n-nos vemos luego!

A continuación, solo oyó a la muchacha volver sobre sus pasos y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Si había algo que inconcientemente hacía realmente bien era ser irresistible para el sexo opuesto. No sabía qué era, pero había algo en él que hacía que las chicas del orfanato sufrieran de ataques de nervios y desorientación cada vez que se aproximaban a dirigirle la palabra. Tal vez era su desordenado cabello; sus verdes ojos, que nunca pasaban desapercibidos; sus camisetas rayadas, a menudo desaliñadas y, varias veces, puestas al revés; su cansado andar; su inevitable distracción, que lo llevaba infinitas veces a sitios nuevos y hasta desconocidos por la raza humana; o sus infaltables goggles que, más de una vez, lo habían hecho acreedor de ciertas confusiones y pequeños accidentes al desdibujar su campo de visión.

Pero el hecho de ser atractivo no mejoraría su actual situación. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que se encontraba dando vueltas por su habitación buscando algo que lo entretuviese al menos por unos cinco minutos. Revolvió su armario, sólo para encontrar ropas desacomodadas y tiradas al fondo del mismo. Las miró con desdén por un rato. Se había estado taladrando los sesos toda la santa mañana y lo mejor que pudo haber hallado para saciar su tedio de nunca acabar fue eso: un montón de prendas arrugadas y abolladas que rogaban por ser tratadas dignamente algún día. Comenzó a recogerlas, una por una, para luego seleccionarlas y ordenarlas por color. Incluso encontró una remera a rayas verdes y negras que le habían regalado para Navidad hace unos 2 años, la cual no veía hace mucho y debía admitir que extrañaba. Pero se decepcionó de gran manera al notar, luego de probársela, que sólo le llegaba hasta el ombligo, sin nombrar que los hilos que unían ambos lados de cada manga de deshilacharon sonoramente, con brusquedad.

Al lado de sus ya ordenados pantalones y camisetas yacía colgada la vestimenta de Mello, con el negro a la cabeza, entre la cual se lograban diferenciar algunas que otras remeras o pantalones de otros colores, aunque siguiendo el patrón de las tonalidades opacas. El rubio, en general, no era un chico desordenado. A diferencia de Matt, él hacía las cosas al momento en que se lo proponía, ya que no era de posponerlas para hacerlas más tarde.

Matt observó la ropa de su amigo unos instantes. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al divisar algo que su cerebro aún no lograba procesar. Extendió lentamente su mano y extrajo una prenda del guardarropas. Al principio le dirigió una sonrisa, la que posteriormente se transformó en una risa, para finalizar siendo una carcajada.

- Por Dios… ¿¡Qué es esto!?- Se dijo a sí mismo, sin dejar de reír aún.

Delante suyo se encontraban unos pantalones de cuero negro, bastante ajustados, en cuya parte superior tenían un cinturón con una calavera del que colgaban unas gruesas cadenas hasta la altura de las rodillas. _"Un tanto afeminados",_ pensó. Lo que le causaba gracia no eran los pantalones en sí, sino imaginarse a Mello en ellos.

Pero eso no evitó que sintiera una inmensa curiosidad por probárselos, a pesar de saber que su vida correría un gran riesgo si llegaba a hacerlo. Luego de varios intentos que le provocaron más que uno o dos dolores pélvicos extremos, logró cerrar la hebilla del cinturón. Vestir eso de vez en cuando debería suponer un arduo, más bien, doloroso trabajo. Pero para su rubio compañero no existían imposibles.

La dureza del cuero le permitía apenas doblar las rodillas, por lo que su andar le resultó un tanto más torpe que de costumbre. Llegó a pensar que se veía como un pingüino borracho al caminar. Pero algo en su interior lo despojó de aquellos pensamientos. Y no era su interior sentimental, sino el orgánico. Hacía ya algunos meses se había convertido en un adicto a la nicotina al punto que, si no consumía una cierta cantidad de cigarrillos por día, su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir diversos malestares.

Como pudo se encaminó hacia su mesita de noche y abrió todos los cajones, sólo para llevarse una gran decepción: no le quedaba ni un solo paquete. En su mente dudó un largo rato entre salir a buscar uno de ellos o quedarse en su cuarto, debate que culminó con la elección de la segunda opción, por tres simples razones: primero, debía quitarse aquellos escandalosos pantalones, pero no se atrevía a vivir una odisea en la que arriesgaría sus extremidades solamente para aparecer en público y, mas aún, en lugares donde la gente reconocía su cara fácilmente; segundo, no acostumbraba salir mucho: sólo lo hacía cuando Mello le pedía que lo acompañara para "vivir aventuras recorriendo las frías calles de Winchester", lo que en realidad significaba ir de tienda en tienda, de dulcería en dulcería, para comprar sus preciados chocolates; y tercero, no quería que Roger lo colgara del pellejo tras descubrirlo nuevamente en un intento de escaparse del orfanato.

Bufó, enojado, ante tal resolución, aunque sabía que no podía llevar a cabo ninguna otra elección. Se echó nuevamente sobre su cama, sólo que esta vez con la mirada fija en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en algo que pudiera saciar su inconmensurable ansiedad. Repentinamente, una imagen se apareció en su cabeza. Y desde ese momento pudo sentirlo, olerlo, saborearlo con exquisitez, al punto que aquella dulzura logró empalagarlo. ¡Bingo! Allí estaba su tan buscada respuesta.

Asomó sus pies por la cama hasta apoyarlos en el suelo, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el escondite donde Mello guardaba su más preciado tesoro: los chocolates. Se detuvo en un punto en particular, levantando una baldosa bajo la cual el rubio había construido un agujero. Con desesperación, tomó uno de los deliciosos dulces, arrancó su envoltura y, sin pensarlo, lo introdujo en su boca. Así lo hizo, una y otra vez, con dos, o quizás tres chocolates más. Una vez en su estómago, calmó su desazón. Sabía que ello le traería grandes consecuencias, pero no le importó por el momento.

Matt se tendió sobre el piso, decidido a yacer allí un largo rato. Mas luego de unos minutos empezó a sentir un intenso malestar estomacal… ¿o intestinal? Al principio no parecía ser algo de lo que tuviese que preocuparse, por lo que no se inmutó, hasta que el dolor fue tal que lo hizo retorcerse.

Salió de su habitación como una fugaz saeta y corrió hacia el baño, ignorando a los pequeños niños que habían escapado de sus salones y rieron al percatarse de su presencia. Una vez frente a la sagrada puerta, estuvo a punto de fallecer al notar que los baños estaban clausurados a causa de "fallas en las instalaciones". ¿No podía haber sido el día anterior, el siguiente o la semana próxima? No. Tuvo que ser aquel y en ese preciso instante.

Cabizbajo, pero no mucho mejor aún, regresó a su dormitorio, donde se le ocurrió efectuar una técnica que había descubierto en una de sus escapadas a Winchester: _el yoga. _Según sabía, eran una serie de ejercicios a los cuales se recurría para sentirse "en paz y armonía con el cuerpo, el entorno y el alma". Probó todas las posiciones, incluso las que requerían de grandes esfuerzos corporales y dislocación de varias articulaciones, pero ninguna le causó aquella supuesta serenidad. Sólo se sintió a gusto cuando posó sus codos en el suelo y elevó sus pies hacia el techo, apoyando su espalda y la parte trasera de sus muslos en la pared contigua a la puerta.

De a poco, sintió como sus músculos se relajaban uno a uno hasta quedar su cuerpo desligado de tensión alguna. Permaneció sin inmutarse varios minutos, sumido bajo un efecto similar al de la morfina. Sólo lo hizo cuando un repentino movimiento lo sacó de lugar.

- ¡Ahhhh!- Matt profirió un gemido en el cual reflejó su dolor, tras caer de cabeza al suelo.

- ¿Qué demo…?

- ¡Por si no lo sabías, eso dolió, Mello!- gritó el pelirrojo, aún sobándose el golpe.

- ¡Es tu culpa! Dime, ¿qué rayos hacías así detrás de la puerta?

¿Que qué rayos hacía? Genial, ¿qué debía contestarle ahora? Si le decía la verdad, lo más probable era que Mello se le riera en la cara.

- Eh… esto… yo…- Matt no sabía por dónde comenzar.

- ¿Sí?

- Emmm… pues estaba… relajándome.

- ¿Relajándote?

- Sí, ya sabes… _yoga._

A continuación, ocurrió lo anteriormente previsto por Matt: las risas de Mello inundaron toda la habitación, acto que lo irritó e hirió. Si no soportaba que se burlaran de él habitualmente, ese día lo hacía el doble.

- Eres ridículo.- agregó el rubio, llenando sus pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire.

Acto seguido Mello se encaminó, con la mirada fija en las baldosas del piso, hacia su cama. Y allí fue cuando notó que algo andaba mal.

- ¡¡¡Tú….!!! ¿Quién mierda te _autorizó_ a ponerte mis pantalones?

- Oh, ¿verdad que son lindos?

- ¡¡Quítatelos ya si no quieres quedar estéril!! ¡AHORA!

- ¿Por quééeeee?- La voz de Matt intentaba demostrar su falsa pena.- ¡Si se me ven bonitos! ¿A que no? ¡Guau, vaya _ pedazo _de trasero que tengo!

- ¡Calla!

- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría ver cómo se te ven a ti, Melly.- Tras decir esto, Matt tomó las mejillas de su amigo entre sus dedos, comenzando a estirarlas.

- ¡Que te calles! ¡Y suéltame!

Mello dio lugar a un extenso forcejeo que se prolongaría por más de unos pocos minutos. Finalmente, logró desasirse de las manos de su ahora contrincante y buscó apoyo en su mesita de noche. Mas notó que algo provocó un casi imperceptible crujido, amortiguando el impacto que tendría su codo contra la áspera madera. Tomó aquel papel metalizado entre sus manos, examinándolo con cautela…y allí fue cuando descubrió lo peor.

- ¡ESTO ES… INACEPTABLE!- Mello tomó a un desprevenido Matt del cuello de su camiseta a rayas. Su mirada azul pasó a reflejar una incontenible e infinita rabia, la cual sería liberada como una arrasadora descarga eléctrica. En esas ocasiones, mirar a Mello directamente a los ojos era como apreciar el cielo en medio de la peor de las tormentas.- ¡Primero, mis pantalones, y luego, mis chocolates! ¿Me quieres decir quién eres tú para andar hurgando entre mis cosas _sin_ mi _permiso_? ¿Alguna vez has visto que yo hiciera eso? ¡Responde!... ¡QUE RESPONDAS!- Al ver que Matt hacía caso omiso ante tal básica interrogación, Mello, aún tomándolo de sus ropas, lo sacudió hasta dejarlo un tanto mareado.- ¿Y bien? ¿No tienes qué responder, eh? Eso es porque eres consciente de que soy yo quien tiene la razón. Eres un idiota, un sinsentido, ni siquiera sé qué _mierda _haces en un lugar como este. ¡Se supone que este orfanato es para niños dotados con capacidades intelectuales superiores, no un asilo para _descerebrados_ y _retrasados mentales_ como _tú_!

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho a _ti _que _no eres_ nada de eso?

Tras decir esto, casi como si Mello hubiese adivinado las palabras que saldrían apenas unos segundos después de la boca del videogamer, Matt recibió el impacto de un puño, duro como el acero, que le provocó una gran hinchazón en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Acto seguido, el ojiazul lo tomó con violencia de sus cabellos, para luego redireccionar su rostro hacia él y obligarlo a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

- Mírame, estúpido. ¡Mírame!- Los ojos de Matt recorrieron por completo los oscuros vestigios en su camino del suelo hacia su destino, la aterradora mirada colérica.– Bien.- Mello continuó, decidido a efectuar un tortuoso monólogo.- Aprendes rápido, al parecer. ¡Qué lástima que no uses tu corta inteligencia más que para tus lindos jueguitos!- El sarcasmo destacó en su voz. Dicho esto su codo arremetió contra una estantería llena de lo último de las diversas generaciones de videojuegos que habían salido al mercado. Por su parte, Matt no pudo evitar que su rostro pasara de la tristeza, al ver sus bienes más preciados dirigirse hacia un siniestro destino, a la ira, cuando vio el modo en que sus pequeños mundos virtuales se convertían en añicos distribuidos en la pálida cerámica.- Oh, ¡cómo lo siento! Bueno, quizás no tanto. Quizás realmente ni me importe… porque _tú_ tampoco me importas.- Soltó a Matt, quien cayó con brusquedad, golpeándose las costillas contra el piso.

- Con esto no ganarás nada. Sólo actúas como un niño. Y uno que, a este paso, nunca crecerá. - El pelirrojo se incorporó, un tanto atontado por el impacto.

- Tengo mis pies bien puestos sobre la Tierra, ¡¿me oyes?!- El tono de Mello ascendió unos cuantos decibeles por encima de las nubes.

- Oh, ¡llamen a Roger, tengo miedito!

- Sí, sí. Hazte el fuerte. Bien que llorarás a escondidas por _Mario_ cuando me haya marchado.- dijo el rubio, sarcástico, al ritmo que tomaba un libraco de su mochila.

- Mello, el examen de biofísica es en tres semanas.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que _debo_ salir primero?- echó una mirada iracunda hacia su consorte, al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la puerta del dormitorio.- A diferencia de ti, tengo metas en mi vida.

Tras decir esto, la puerta se cerró de un portazo, que fue el último ruido que se oyó en toda la habitación. Vaya, lo que él había dicho era cierto. La razón se encontraba en cada una de sus hirientes palabras. Matt no sabía de dónde venía, qué hacía allí en el instituto, ni tampoco a dónde se dirigía. ¿Realmente existía? El resto de los seres humanos, ¿verdaderamente vivía o sólo eran falsos hologramas de alguna ficción en la que había sido atrapado? Él sentía un sincero aprecio por los demás pero… ¿era él querido? ¿Valía la pena que se encontrara allí, sobreviviendo a cada una de sus desgracias, lleno de penas y melancolía? ¿Acaso tenía futuro alguno? Varias veces, en sus proyecciones hacia los años posteriores, comenzaba a pensar cómo le gustaría verse y qué le gustaría estar haciendo. Pero al imaginarlo de una manera más realista no veía más que la espesa negrura, como si un muro se interpusiera entre su presente y lo que sería de él más adelante. Y aquellas imágenes lo aterraban. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y tiró de sus cabellos como si se estuviera aferrando a lo poco que parecía quedarle de su vida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al dirigirse hacia el suelo, donde yacían los restos de aquellos mundos que lo consolaban al servirle como vía de escape de la realidad, y que habían sido desmoronados por una de las personas que más había querido durante toda su corta existencia.

Tal vez era la cuarta vez que releía aquel párrafo, esperanzado de lograr centrar su atención en la información que aquel contenía. Algo, no sabía decir exactamente qué era, le revolvía los sesos y le punzaba el pecho, evitándole que se concentrase aunque sea por unos instantes. A pesar de que no le tenía simpatía alguna, muchas veces anhelaba ser como él. Deseaba nunca haber experimentado el sentir, el sufrir, el ser tan explosivo y, más que nada, deseaba ser inconsciente, _neutral_. Near parecía no tener vitalidad, ni percibir nada de su entorno, hasta aparentaba ser una ingeniosa máquina de cálculos que obtenía sus siempre acertadas respuestas instantáneamente, sin involucrar sus neuronas en el proceso.

Mello llevó a cabo su lectura una y otra vez, sin notar que cada una de ellas era aún menos a consciencia que la anterior. Fatigado por no ver resultados efectivos, cerró el libro. Su mirada, perdida, se fijó en uno de los tantos estantes y bibliotecas que contenían centenares de aquellos, todos sobre temas similares o diferentes, a los que no les prestó atención alguna. En su interior no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre el modo en que había tratado a Matt hacía apenas unos instantes. El comportamiento que había mostrado el pelirrojo no era usual… y allí fue cuando Mello notó que algo debía pasarle. Llegó a la conclusión de que aquel, a pesar de haber hecho lo que había hecho, no merecía semejante represalia. En serio que se había pasado. Más allá de los defectos que podía llegar a tener, nunca le había fallado como amigo: siempre estaba allí para soportarlo, escucharlo y comprenderlo siempre que lo necesitara.

Pero así era Mello, masoquista: realizaba acciones para luego lamentarse por ellas. Perturbado, decidió hacer algo que compensara su reciente comportamiento. No le importó que aquella idea que recién acababa de hacer aparición en su mente involucrara el dinero semanal que Roger le había entregado durante 5 meses y que había reservado para sus futuras provisiones de chocolates. Después de todo, Mello también era humano.

Hacía rato ya que la luna se había aparecido, ostentosa, en el cielo. Mello entró, silencioso y cauteloso, a su habitación, donde horas antes había ocurrido el escandaloso episodio. Casi rompió el tranquilo clima que ahora reinaba en el dormitorio al perder el equilibrio, causa por la que por poco tiró al suelo las dos gigantescas cajas que cargaba entre sus brazos. Con extremo cuidado, las colocó entre ambas camas. Luego, pasó hacia el otro lado y se sentó, silenciosamente, en uno de los extremos laterales de la cama de Matt. Este último yacía plácidamente, durmiendo, sobre el suave colchón cubierto con al menos 2 mantas. Como de costumbre, se encontraba roncando. Mello solía despertarlo con impaciencia, sin importar la hora que fuese para pedirle, o más bien dicho obligarle a que dejara de hacerlo. Pero esta vez sólo se le quedó mirando de una forma que hasta a él le parecía patética y cursi. Observó con indignación su rostro amoratado, aunque ahora pacífico y dulce, hundido en la almohada. Se sintió fatal y maquiavélico al rememorar todo lo que, sin razones suficientes, le había hecho.

La nariz le picaba, los oídos le zumbaban, los ojos le ardían y su sangre aparentaba estar en un punto muy cercano al de ebullición. El clima allí afuera no lo había ayudado en nada, ya que la temperatura era bastante más inferior a la de la solidificación del agua, provocando pequeñas tormentas de nieve. Todo eso sin contar el hecho de que había tenido que estar rogando durante una hora a los vendedores de una tienda de videojuegos que esperaran un poco más antes de cerrar. Casi como por milagro, había logrado seleccionar con rapidez aquellos videojuegos que, según sabía, eran los preferidos de Matt. Pero su hazaña más problemática y peligrosa fue atravesar la kilométrica reja de entrada al Wammy's con aquellas enormes cajas. Al fin y al cabo allí estaba, aunque con alguna que otra complicación física, pero vivo después de todo.

Mello se sentía realmente agotado, más emocional que físicamente. Muchas cosas habían pasado aquel día, cosas que, si bien no quería recordar, le habían servido como experiencia de la cual podría sacar provecho más adelante. Tapó a Matt con una de las frazadas que colgaba de su cama, ya que la temperatura del ambiente comenzaba a bajar acorde pasaban los minutos. Con cautela acarició sus cobrizos cabellos, los cuales se expandían desordenadamente sobre la funda de su almohada.

- Lo siento, Matt.- llegó a decir antes de que el sueño lo venciera.

* * *

_Si sobreviviste y llegaste hasta acá, eso es demasiado bueno xD_

_¿Qué habrá pasado después de eso? ¿Cuál habrá sido la reacción de Matt al ver a Mello durmiendo a su lado? Espero que no haya hecho lo que __**yo**__ habría hecho xD En fin, eso también se los dejo a su criterio (:_

_Gracias por leer! Y perdón si los aburrí ;__;_

_Reviews, por favor!  
_


End file.
